Isabella Petrova
by vampiregleek7
Summary: What if Bella was Katherine's twin? This takes place after Breaking Dawn. No one knows the truth about Bella except for Katherine.
1. The true Bella

Hello, I am Isabella Swan. A lot of people know who I am. What they don't know is that I am Katrina Petrova twin sister. My sister and I are identical and people mix us up. When Kat got pregnant with the baby, I told the father of the unborn child that Kat was pregnant. He ran away and left her. Father was mad at Kat and told me that I was the good child. After that he found me a husband that I was supposed to marry in two weeks. Kat had her kid two days before I would be married. Then Kat was banished and my father told me that my future husband and I were to raise the kid. I did not hear from Kat until two months later. She came to ask if I would like to spend the rest of my life with my sister. I told her I would because she is my twin. She turned me into a vampire. (End of the past)

(Present year: 2012) I came to this town, Forks, Washington, to be away from my dear twin. I knew every single one of her secret and she knew mine. Today, it was the true third year in this town. I was married to the most beautiful Cold One. He did not know about my true past. I had a child with him and her name was Renesmee Carlie Mason Cullen. Edward did have siblings like me, they are: Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, and Jasper Hale. His vampire parents are Esme and Carlisle Cullen. Sometimes I wish I could tell the people I love that I am leaving. I just got word from my sister and she wants to meet up. I am going to bring Renesmee with my, but how can I leave Edward. How can I tell him that I was even older then Carlisle is? I am going to tell them in a family meeting today.

Once everyone was there, I started to talk. "As you know how much I love you guys, I have a secret." Edward had started to state, "Bella, love, you don't…." I stopped and said, " I do have a secret. And can you be quiet when I say it. I don't want anyone to interrupt me. Thank you. I am not the Isabella Swan that you thought I am. I am not a Swan at all. I am a Petrova." They all gasped. "My twin sister is Katrina Patova and she is a vampire. She turned me two months after she was turned." The Cullen's just stared at Bella in disbelief. "She was turned in 1492. Two months later she found me. I was married to this guy my father picked for me to continue the family with. She asked me if I wanted to be with her forever. I told her yes. I hated my husband, the only reason I stayed with him is because I had Kat's child or my niece. My father had died two days ago before Katrina came for me. We stayed together until 1864 when she went to Mystic Falls, Virginia. She fell in love with two boys their hoping I would fall in love too. I didn't, I left her after the townspeople started to talk about vampires. I haven't seen her since. I heard from her and from rumors that the vampires were 'dead' in Mystic Falls. They aren't they so you say in hibernation. Anyways she just returned to Mystic Falls and found her great-great-great- great-great-great-great-granddaughter. She is her doppelganger, wait change that our doppelganger. I think I forgot to tell you that we are identical to the dot. So that's I think everything." Bella finally finished and the Cullen's just didn't say anything. Then Edward said, "You're older than every one of us first off, but how come you had a heart beat and blood." "Easy, I am the other type of vampire." Bella answered him. Carlisle asked the next question, "How do you have a kid when you were a vampire" "I actually asked my sister about that and she was surprised. By the way Renesmee, she wants to meet you." Bella retorted.

Edward POV

What my love is a vampire? Has been a vampire longer then Carlisle. I heard legends of other vampires, but did not know they were true. What I really can't understand is that she left her husband and sister's baby to be a vampire. She said that she didn't love her husband, but to be already married is just surprised. Edward finally talked, "How did you become Isabella Swan?" Bella answered, "Oh. I actually was friends with her at summer camp. She was such an idiot. She died the next day, and I did not kill her. I got a witch to make me look like her. I was named at that time… give it a second." Edward was surprised that she did not know her name at that time. "I was Isabella Mason. To be truthful my really full name now is Isabella Rebecca Petrova Mason Miklaelson Pierce Cullen. I was married two other times. One with a guy named Kol, he disappeared on me. The second was Tom Pierce and my sister killed him and that was her cover story in Mystic Falls. I was mad at first then realized that I didn't really love him. Kol was a sweet guy. I never knew what really happen to him, but I realized after three years that he didn't love me, so I did not love him. That is how I became Isabella Swan." I couldn't think that she was not Isabella Swan. But she was the one that moved here and the one I fell in love with. I still couldn't believe that she didn't actually look like this. "What do you look like?" I asked her. "Brown hair about to the middle of the back, blue eyes (I am doing the books eyes) with little gold in them also they are a little purple, and I am about five nine." She answered. Before I could ask her anything else, she told us. "It has been nice. I will come back, but I need to take my daughter to go see my twin. Bah Bye." She left in a flash and we looked at where Renesmee was sitting and she was gone. All of the Cullen's looked around the area and it seemed as if they disappeared.


	2. Meet Isabella, my twin

Edward: Come on you should be happy you got reviews.

Me: I am happy.

Edward: Then say it. You didn't say it last time.

Me: Do I really have to say it?

Edward: YES!

Me: Fine. I do not own vampire diaries or twilight. Now are you happy.

Edward: Maybe, but am I in this chapter.

Me: Sorry Edward, you're not. We may see you next chapter. Anyways thanks for all of you that reviewed. I just thought of the story yesterday so I guess it was good. Sorry for the spelling and grammar. I hope there will not be a lot in this one. This takes place in season four of TVD. Didn't see that coming did yah. Elena is a vampire. Hope you like it and review.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 33333

Katherine POV

Man I wish my sister would hurry up. We haven't seen each other in like one hundred and fifty years give or take. I mean I can't help, but get jealous when she is in love. The one time she met Stefan and Damon the both thought she was me. I know I didn't tell them about my twin sister. Wait until she comes to town what will they think. What I am more curious about is how she is going to react when she finds out that Kol is here and didn't go looking for her. It just seems like yesterday that they first met.

1650 Rome

Isabella and I were going to go shopping when Isabella stopped. She told me to shut up and I did as she asked and waited. I asked her, "Are you looking at that guy over there?" She nodded. I was thinking that guy looked like someone I knew, but I was running away from. I never told Isabella why we were always moving. Klaus and his family and now that I think about it I think that he was part of it. How could my identical twin like him? Before I realized it she went up to him. She started to flirt with him and she was actually successful.

A month later they were married. I just felt so alone now. She told me that she wanted to be with me for like all eternity. Now sitting in the house that we rented, I was thinking of plans to break them up. I mean I did already once, but how can I do it now. As time pasted Katherine got nothing. It was around 1733 A.D. until she came up with a plan. She was going to contact Klaus. Her plan was getting to contact him and then I would run and get my sister and leave. I was secretly traveling behind her and her husband Kol. When Kol got the letter he left my dearest sister alone. It took her like half a century to get over him.

End of Flashback

There was a knock at my door and opened it. To some surprise it was my doppelganger, Elena. I had to ask her, "What the h*** are you doing here?" She answered the question a little better than I thought she would. "I am the h*** here to make a deal with you." I was wondering it was, I mean she was a vampire. Maybe she wanted Damon so I can have Stefan. I mean it was like two months after she changed. She had it easier than I did because I was running from Klaus. Klaus was dead so now I could stay in one place longer. Then I finally questioned her, "What type of deal are we making and make it quick. I have some company coming over very soon." Elena told her, "I want you to woo Damon." I was mad when she told me that. But then there was another knock on the door.

Elena POV

Katherine went to go answer the door expecting it to be a guy it wasn't. It was another Katherine with a kid. I wonder who she is. Katherine spoke first, "A little too late sister as always." Wait Katherine had a sister. When did it say in the Patrova's family book that there were sisters? The other Katherine said, "You know Katerina I thought you would be living large with those Salvatore brothers by now." Who was she and how did she know Stefan and Damon? Katherine spoke again, "Elena, I would like you to meet your other ancestor from the Patrova side. This is my identical twin sister, Isabella and her daughter Renesmee." Wait she had a daughter, how in the world did she do that.

Renesmee POV (on the way to Mystic Falls and Renesmee was asleep at the time that Bella explained everything.)

I wondered where we were going. It has been two days since I saw my Jacob and my family. I asked momma, "Mommy, where are we going?" She didn't answer me again. She hasn't talked since we left the Cullen family. I missed everyone and I when we stop Mom locked me in the car. When she came back she looked different. I asked her again, "Where are we going?" She finally told me, "We are going to live with my family. Not the family you know. We are living with my sister in Mystic Falls, VA." I stayed quiet the rest of the way there. Whoever this women was, she was truly not my mother.

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 33333

Stefan: When am I getting in the story?

Me: Soon. You were mention.

Stefan: That is not enough, get my character in here. (Walks and leaves)

Me: Wow, such a pain in my butt. Anyways next time, I probably have it all guys point of view. SO hopefully it will be Edward, Stefan, and Kol. Review please. Just to let you know this is all winged, I never did plan this story. I don't know how it is going to go next time. If i don't update again this week, it will probably be in two weeks then because i got camp starting sunday. Cookie question: Do you think that Renesmee going to love the true Bella and her ex Kol?


	3. Who's That?

Klaus: Am I in this story looking like me?

Me: I don't know if I want you to Tyler or not.

Klaus: I should be in a new body, just as a hint. Anyways what took so long?

Me: That was a good hint, but still it's a maybe. Sorry that it has been forever I had a lot of things going on this past week. I had no internet for a week which is hard to live without. I was at camp like I said before.

Klaus: Blah, Blah, BLAH! Get on with the story. (Leaves the room)

Me: Thank goodness, he's gone. Thanks for the reviews and leave more, pretty please. It is the guys turn to be the main characters. I do not own TVD and Twilight.

Edward POV

As we looked all over Forks she wasn't anywhere. I wished I knew what she actually looked like. I wished that Alice would have vision, but she couldn't find her. Just then Alice had a vision.

Vision

Bella was walking hand to hand with Renesmee up to the door. When a similar looking person answered the door. She said, "A little too late sister as always." Bella said, "You know Katerina I thought you would be living large with those Salvatore brothers by now." Oh so that must be Katherine her sister, Edward thought. When Katherine spoke, "Elena, I would like you to meet your other ancestor from the Petrova side. This is my identical twin sister, Isabella and her daughter Renesmee." That is when the door opens more and showed another person that looked like Bella, who I guess, was Elena. (End of Vision)

Wow! When she said that they were identical she wasn't lying. I cannot think of Bella like that. She looked a lot different. She would have never dress like that only if Alice made her maybe, but I never thought she could get hotter. I wonder what she looked like in a corset. Now where was she, she said something about Mystic Falls. Where is that? I went to the computer and searched for it. It is a small town like this in Virginia. There was something about how vampires supposedly lived there. There was something on two brothers that fought over the same girl and died was victims when they burned the vampires. They burn the vampires in the old church. Then it said something about the founding families. I search something else, the family tree of Petrova. It went way back to the being of the 1000s. Started with a drawing that looked like the new Bella and the other two. Then it showed a family of six with two daughters, Katrina and Isabella and two brothers, Victor and Edwin. The name of the brother surprised me. I was thinking that maybe because of her brother. But then it just ended after that. It said that their deaths were a mystery. It said that Isabella was married but they did not have a family. It also said there was a book of all the family of Petrova lost somewhere. When I turned it off I saw all my family. I guess I wasn't really listening and was really focused. Carlisle was the one who said, "I guess we are going to find Bella in Mystical Falls." We packed and left for the journey.

Stefan POV

Come on what was taking Elena so long. She changed so much since she changed. I guess she is more like Katherine. But she told me that she loved me more than Damon. I was walking to Katherine's apartment. When the door came up I heard not two, but three voices. I knocked on the door and Katherine answered, but I heard Elena still telling Katherine, "Katherine you cannot have Stefan he is my love." That made me blush a little, but who was this at the door. "Oh, hi Stefan. It has been like a century and a half since I last saw you. You look cuter now. "I didn't answer her and she quickly added, "You think I'm Katherine don't you. No, I'm Isabella, but I can say it was nice that one time." I thought who this is; she looks like Elena and Katherine. I know her name is Isabella and what time did I meet her. I asked, "Sorry, but I still really don't know who you are and what time?" "Yeah you wouldn't. I am Katherine's twin. You had s** with me one time when she was out." She told me. I just can't believe I had s** with her and did not know it was her and not Katherine. But then I couldn't believe that Katherine had a sister. Then a kid that looked like a five or six year old came to her and said, "Mom, can we go out to eat, I am hungry." Know I couldn't believe that she had I kid. I mean it is not possible. Vampires can just not have kids. That is when Elena and Katherine saw me finally. The one named Isabella told her daughter, "Of course. Five is a crowd and I wish to leave now. Stefan it was nice to see you again." She told her daughter and me. They left without saying goodbye to Katherine or Elena. Elena came to me and said, "Sorry it took so long Stefan. We were just talking about something important. I don't think that Katherine will do it for me." She gave her hand to me. I take it and wonder what ever that was important that she needed Katherine for. Just as we started to leave Katherine spoke up, "Elena, I will do it, if you meet my terms. But I really don't think you are going to do that. Just think maybe you can get your other ancestor to do it for you. She probably won't by the way. She loves to be in love and I ruin the love for her. So, I would take the terms now or it might extend the terms more you wait for it." Katherine shut the door before Elena could answer her. What the heck were they doing, making a deal it seems. I asked Elena, "What does she mean?" Elena answered me, "It nothing to deal with you. But the extension of the terms might."

Kol POV

I was waiting for Rebekah when Katherine walked in with a kid. The kid made me wonder, but man did I miss Isabella her sister. According to Klaus, she told him where I was. He daggered me that day and all I thought about was her. Anyways she sat down at a table with the kid. I thought I might pick on her to get some entertainment. I walked up and sat down. She looked up and looked surprised to see me. I asked her, "How is my favorite she-devil?" Katherine didn't answer me then I asked, "Who is the kid?" That is when Damon came in and sat with us and asked, "Who the heck invited the kid." That is when the kid spoke, "How dare you call my mother a she-devil!" Mother, Katherine wasn't a mother except when she was human and this kid looked new. Damon looked as shocked as me at that. That is when Katherine spoke up finally, "Hello Kol and Damon. Damon, I invited the kid because she is my daughter. Kol it has been a long time. All the time you knew me and you say hi to me by thinking I'm my sister." She started to cry. This isn't Katherine. This is my Isabella and that kid was hers. How was that possible? Did that mean that my Isabella met someone else and married him? She told me about how she hated her first husband and her father. I felt bad and just left her crying there. Damon sat and started to talk to her about how she knew Katherine and why she looked like her. I found myself at Katherine's apartment and knocked. When she opened the door she started to close it and I kept it open. I asked, "Why didn't you tell me that your sister was alive?" She answered me, "You never really asked if she was alive and I haven't seen her in a long time like you, but shorter. Plus, I was surprised you never tried to find her yourself." I was wondering why I didn't do that. Then I asked her, "Did she met someone else and fall in love again?" She answered quickly, "Of course she did. You saw her kid. And she met two people after you. She still married to one, he is a Cold One." When she told me that she fell in love with a Cold One I got angry. How could she fall for my brother's creation of sick vampires? I asked her, "Please tell me, that she adopted the kid and didn't make it." Katherine laughed at me for that question and I knew that it was her biological child. Then she told me, "You know that to get her is through me. And I don't think I will let you get to her. She is still kind of sad that you left her. It took so long for her to get over you. I probably could have told her where you were, but I was always running from it. Plus I did not want Klaus to get to my sister." I knew that I didn't want Klaus to know about her too. I just turned around and went to a secret place that was in Mystic Falls. How could I be so stupid to not look for her? I am happy that she is happy, but I have to have my Isabella back somehow someway.

Klaus: Am I in Tyler's body and everyone thinks I'm dead.

Me: Yes! Sorry but you be in it soon.

Damon: Finally, I make an appearance. You should put more of me in it.

Me: I wasn't planning on you being in it until later.

Klaus: Will I at least be in the next chapter?

Me: No. But Rebekah and Elijah will be.

Klaus: I am leaving. (Leaves)

Rebekah: I am in it soon, score.

Me: Please review and follow. The answer to the last cookie question is no and yes. She will love her mother, but not Kol. Just wait until you see how Edward is going to react to Kol. And wait for Kol attempt to win Bella back. By the way I haven't decided who she is going to end up with. If you want Kol, tell me. If you want Edward, tell me. And if you want her to end up with the new Klaus, tell me. Or if you want Renesmee to fall in love with someone else, tell me. Sorry if it was to long to. New Cookie Question (::)(::): Who do you think Edward will find first, Katherine, Elena, or Bella?


	4. Which One?

Rebekah: So, Ms. VampireGleek7 I am in this chapter am I not.

Me: You are coming soon.

Rebekah: Now you know you have to say the next thing.

Me: I know. But one day I hope I do not have to say it. I do not own TVD and Twilight.

Bella POV

I can't believe that guy. I thought he was dead and was missing me. Now I find out he is alive. Not only that he was alive, he didn't even care for me. How could that little…. Never mind. I have a loving husband that I left. I start to cry because I could not hold it in anymore. I still couldn't believe that I haven't seen any of my family. I pick up my phone to see if anyone called me. I missed fifteen calls from Edward, 2 calls from Jacob, 1 call from Charlie, 2 calls from Renee, and 10 calls from Alice. I decided to call Alice, I didn't want to talk to any guy now. As it dialed I was wondering if she actually would pick up. After two rings she pick up.

_"Bella thank goodness you finally answered my phone calls."-Alice_

_` "Alice, I miss you so much. Are you guys coming to find Nessie and me?"-Bella_

_ "Yes. Why do you sound so sad, Bella?"_

_ "I found out one of my ex husband s was alive and that he didn't even bother to look for me."_

_ "Wow! Major drama. Anyways we should be in Mystic Falls in two hours time. By the way, you look fabulous in that outfit you are wearing. I would have never made you wear something like that because I would not want to torture you that much."_

_ "Alice, I love you so much. I hope that you know that right. And thanks I got it from the original designer. He loved me and called me his muse."_

_I heard Edward from the phone. "Alice is that Bella? Why is she not talking to me? Give me that phone, Alice."_

_ "Bella, I got to…"_

_ "Bella, love, we are coming for you and Renesmee. I hope to see you real soon. I love you with all of my heart and soul."_

_ "Edward, I love you, too. Bye."_I hung up the phone on him. I missed him so much. I don't know how I will deal with this. In two hours they will be here. But will they know which, Bella is the real one. I texted my sister and her doppelganger **Meet me at Kat's house in ten and bring the witch. **I need more time away from guys for another day.

Ten minutes pasted and they were both here. They both bought a witch, so it will help even more. "Well I need both to change your image. I have a picture of what you will look like and I can make you one wish."

Katherine said, "I don't need anything, but I will do anything for family. Give me the picture of the person I will look like." I hand her the picture and she nods.

I look over at Elena and she gave me her answer, "I will do it. But my wish is that you woo Damon for twelve hours and hopefully he will fall for you." I nodded to her. Now I was going to have two men in love with me. Can this day get any worse?

The one witch that came with Elena spoke. "We did not agree to do the magic. If you are taking wishes it should be ours. And my wish is to get rid of all the original vampires and I know that you will not do that."

"What if I told you that it would hurt the Originals in some way? I have a history with one and can make their life a living h***." I answered that little witch.

"If you can do that I guess I will do it and so will the other witch. Give us the spell and some jewelry." The little witch told me and I gave her the picture, spell and the jewelry. It took them another ten minutes to do the spell. I was hoping it would be less time, but I sucked it up. They gave us each a piece of that jewelry. I had a necklace, Elena had a ring, and Katherine had a bracelet. We all looked like the original Bella Swan. Can't wait until Edward comes for me now.

Alice POV

Edward handed my phone back to me after Bella hung up. I knew that in my mind that Edward heard the whole conversation. He wanted to make sure that Bella knew that he was coming to get the phone to talk to her. What he didn't know was that I had anything vision that I kept out of my mind. It happened when I was alone.

Vision

I was in a room with the three Bella's and two different girls. I guess one is Bella, one is Katherine, and the other is the doppelganger chick. The other two I had no clue. Not until something magical happened literally. I guess these were the witches with magical powers. There was a picture of Bella in the room in front of the witches. There were all so a piece of paper of words I did not know. The last thing was jewelry. After the magic ended the witches handed each of the vampires one of the jewelry. One got a necklace, one got a ring, and the other got a bracelet. They all put it on and they changed. They changed in to the Bella I knew and loved. (End of vision)

Bella was so smart sometimes. I was surprised that she did that. She told me that she missed us, but then again she was broken hearted. I guess she wanted some time away from everyone even me. I hope that at least made her a little happier in life. I can't wait to see and hope I find the right her. She will thank me when she does see me.

Two hours later we were at the rented house that Carlisle got for us. It wasn't as pretty as the one in Forks, but it will work for now. First thing is to find Bella and then go shopping with Bella and the rest of the family. Edward was the first inside to put his things in and get the room he wanted and left before anyone could tell him anything else. I got a room for me and Jasper and left without him. I felt sorry for not telling him anything. I loved him so much but right now it is all for Bella. I wanted to find her fast.

As I walked around town getting the surrounding in. There is not a lot of things here. I wonder why Bella would ever come here. She seems like a big town girl. This town is a little bigger than Forks, but not by much. At least you can get better things here. I decided to go into the grill to act hungry like any normal human would. In there I saw her. I can't be certain it was her. I looked at the jewelry she had. It was a necklace and I knew it was her. I walked up to her. "Why is this not Bella? Cause I really think you're the real one."

"Alice, what the heck? How did you know it was me? I knew you were coming, but I thought you wouldn't know I was the real Bella. I don't have Renesmee. She is with Elena because she is better with kids then Katherine. Please explain how you knew it was me."Bella asked me.

"Simple love. Okay I cannot do this any longer. I had a vision, but I had no clue where to find you. I only knew that you had a necklace that made you look like Bella Swan. I really not hard to tell who was who. I want to know more about thessssssseeeeeeeeee…."Alice trailed off into a vision.

Vision

Edward was at some house. He was I guess looking for Bella. He didn't know there was three Bella's here right know. One Bella opened the door and just smiled at him. He went up to Bella gave her a kiss and a loving embrace. He was reading her mind and stepped back from her. Then she finally spoke, "Why aren't you a good looking fairy vampire. I guess I should have known my sister would choose the cute one. Edward is your name isn't it. My sister does love you. But hopefully that will end very fast. You see, Edward, I like to ruin my sister's love. I have done it ever since the beginning. I made her first husband change and love her enough to abuse her. The second one I tricked by getting his family involved by scaring him. He did not want to die and I handed it to him. The next one was easier because I just killed him. And now it's your turn. I think if you betray her, which will break her heart so much that she will never love again. Then she will stay with me all of time. We will be family once more and we will recover anything that you and your idiot family will do. By the way, I am Katherine." She left in a flash and in that flash Edward disappeared from my vision. (End of Vision)

"Alice what was that vision?"Bella was half screaming at me.

"We have to go to your house to see your sister dearest." I told her and she nodded. So we left the grill and we were off.

Klaus POV

In the shadows I saw a lot of things. Like there was another doppelganger. I guess she was Katherine's twin sister. That is what I kept hearing. I hate this body and want my own back. It was not as fast. I went home to get some cloths and blood. When I was there I overheard Kol, Rebekah, and Elijah. They were talking about Kol's lover. It was really stupid. Not up to a point where they said it was Katherine's sister. The other did not seem as surprised as me at that. I guess that is why Katherine wanted me to go after my brother. I guess she wanted her sister back like I wanted my brother back. Now I know what to do to control Kol now. This is going to be a fun game to play.

Elijah: I thought Miss, Rebekah and me would be in it more.

Me: I was going to put you in more, but I think it was time for Klaus.

Elijah: Not that I care Miss, but do you know who Bella will love in the end?

Me: Still haven't decided. If I get more reviews on whom people want to have her end up with. There is a poll on my profile and you can just review to give me your answer. So review please if you don't want Bella with Edward, tell me. The answer to the cookie question is Katherine as you should know from the vision. This new cookie question is: What will the Cullen's think when they find their vampire creator aka. Klaus?


	5. I gotta love her

Stefan: Mademoiselle VampireGleek7 am I finally going to be in it.

Me: I think it is time for Stefan. And sorry that it has been forever. Just started school and I am taking French. So, excited by that. By the way I might do updates because my afterschool activities and homework. I do not own TVD or Twilight. Before I forget the Cookie Question answer was going to be shocked. Here we go.

Stefan's POV

Man do I love Elena. She is the most beautiful creature in the world. There is no city, country, or person to compare to her. Just then Damon suddenly came in was out of breathe. Which is surprising because we do not need air? I got him some beer and Scott. I got his favorite cup and put human blood in it with the drinks. After he drank two cups, he finally started to talk.

"Stefan, you'll never guess who is in town!" Damon said in a very human way.

"Who? Katherine, she has been in town for three weeks. Wait, is Lexi alive and is here for me?" I said just to make Damon happy that I was playing with him.

"NO! But you were closer with the Katherine guess. It is her twin sister." Damon told me in a surprising voice.

"Katherine does not have a twin sister. Remember she only has brothers. There is nothing about a twin sister." I explained to Damon, but for some reason I knew I was wrong.

"Her name is Isabella. She is married and is nothing like Katherine. But, the joke is that she has a kid. Not just a normal kid, but a vampire kid." Damon said in an ecstatic voice.

"Like that is true. First, Katherine doesn't have a twin. Second, there can't be a vampire kid unless they made one, but that is illegal until they are thirteen. Third, why are you making this up?" I said in an aggressive voice.

"Why would I tell you a lie, brother? I mean I love Elena and all, but I would not lie about great Katherine gossip. It is real; just ask your love, Elena." Damon said in a serious voice. I sucked it up that it was true. I knew that Damon would not lie about Katherine gossip. I texted Elena, **Did you know that Katherine had a twin sister? **She replied right away, **Katherine has a twin sister. Who knew? **I felt that she texted back to fast. I replied to her, **why are you lying to me? When did you find out? **She answered a little slower this time, **Ok. I knew that Kat had a twin. I thought you already knew about Bella. I found out when I went to go make a deal with Kat. The twin took the deal from her if I did her a solid. And you can't come over. I am babysitting her kid. **I could not believe that Elena went to go make a deal with Katherine. Probably about Damon and me. How could she not tell me about the twin too? To hear it from Damon is an all time personal low. I still love her though. I hope that she knows that. I was going to her house no matter what. I grabbed my car keys and jacket. Then went into my car and left. When I arrived at Elena's house I heard an unusual sound. I walked to the trunk of my car and got a wooden stake. Slipped it into my jacket and started for the door.

Rebekah's POV

Kol called us home for some apparent reason. I did not know what. He also called Elijah to talk about some big secret. I wonder what it is. Maybe it is my secret birthday present that they got me. Or maybe it is about that long lost love of his. I was eavesdropping when he was asleep. If I remember correctly her name was Isabella. She was a very delicious girl according to Kol. The image was kind of like Katherine that he described in his sleep. Maybe the lover was Katherine in a different name. It is still weird that she is still alive. I mean Klaus is dead and there is no way for him to come back. Finally Kol entered the room.

"Sister, Brother, I have a dark secret. It is about my wife. She has returned to my life. Only she does not want me anymore. But I still want her; I need help to get her back." Kol said in a scared and sad way.

"Kol is this about Isabella. She would still love you if you still love her." I told him to make him happy.

"I thought she was Katherine. I thought she was Katherine because she was or is Katrina's twin." Kol told us. I do not believe that Katherine has a sister. I mean we destroyed her family, every last one. The only way would to be if she was married at the time and we could not find any record of the marriage. I mean we killed all of her cousins and siblings. How could this have pasted us by?

"Kol, we knew that you indeed had a wife. Are you sure it was Katherine's sister? There was no record of her in the book." Elijah explained to Kol who raised his hand.

"I know why that is. It is because they put those two together and they looked the same and thought there was no need to have two of the same looking people in it. They didn't put her name in because they said that Katherine's middle name was Isabella when it was not. So, put two and two together and you have her twin. I loved her with all my heart. Now the next business to put in is Isabella's daughter. She is a cold one baby. And Isabella has the smell of cold ones on her. She even has a bite mark from their kind. I need help to win her back from the evil cold ones." Kol said.

"We will help you, brother. I have no clue why Klaus even made their kind in the first place. They are vermin." I told him because I know that he would not lie to us.

"Thank you family. Tell me a plan and we will put it into work." Kol said and we started to make the most beautiful thing I ever have seen. I did not know that we could make something so beautiful for love.

Renesmee POV

I can't believe that my mother left me in her care. Her being my mother's doppelganger. She was so mean to me making me go get everything. I wish my Jacob was here. I knew that my family will come and get me and will bring my Jacob with them. I still haven't got my phone back from mom. I wonder how many of my friends called me. I wonder what Jacob was doing. Probably finding a new imprinter. Probably that girl name Leah. I hated her so much. She loved my Jacob. He never told me that Leah wanted to imprint on Jacob. Jacob was all about my mom back then. He wanted to imprint on her gross. Leah is a big fat ho. I wish that he would come and find me.

At the door there was a knock. Elena told me to go get it. I opened the door and saw my Jacob and family, mom, dad, and Alice. I wonder where Alice was. I got a big fat kiss from Jacob. I blushed afterwards. Then Emmett and Rosalie gave me a hug and walked in. Carlisle and Esme both gave me a kiss on the cheek. Last was Jasper looking really depressed. They came in and started to talk.

"Where is Bella, Renesmee?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh. My mother I have no clue. The person here is her doppelganger. She is the meanest person in the world. Don't be tricked by the witches' magic on her." I told them as Elena walked down. She pauses looking confused.

Elena spoke, "Hi family. I did not expect you to come so soon. I am a bit busy with my sister at the moment." I walked up to her and ripped off her jewelry. She transformed back into Elena. My family started to growl at her.

"Dear girl my family does not mean to scary you. We are looking for my daughter-in-law. Have you seen her at any chance?" Esme said in a nice tone.

"Yes. She needs to be alone now. She is in a heartbroken mood. She doesn't need to add all the family drama with that. Got to go. It was nice meeting you by the way. My name is Elena by the way." She left to the door but was stopped. A guy was at the door and was surprised to see Elena at the door. "Stefan, I told you not to come. I have to leave now. I will tell you about everything later, just move." I went to the door because I thought it was the other Stefan.

The guy spoke, "Elena, tell me the deal you made with this Isabella person. I guessed it has to do something with Damon and me."

"Stefan, I asked her to woo Damon. That is why I am running. To not let her family know. She is going to make Damon fall in love with her. That was the deal; I just did my part and am leaving. Au revoir Stefan. I love you." She went past him in a flash. I wanted to more about this deal. I wanted to know more about my mother.

Jeremy: Where am I?

Me: Not here. Sorry for all the Jeremy lovers, but he might not be in it.

Jeremy: Can I at least be commenting at the beginning and end of the chapters?

Me: Maybe. Hope you like it. Until I update next is when I am ending the poll question, who do you want Bella to end up with. Don't know when. Review how you liked the chapter. New cookie question: Is Caroline going to like Isabella?


	6. Master Plan

Jeremy: So who is Bella ending up will?

Me: After almost three weeks of it being up, the winner is…. a secret. In this chapter I will give the answer but it will not be easy to find. I might not put it in.

Jeremy: So you will not tell them.

Me: You got that right Jer.

Jeremy: Ms. VAmpiregleek7 doesn't own TVD and Twilight. She does in her dream though.

Me: Answer to the last cookie question is No. I was going to say yes, but you will find out in this chapter and say hi to Caroline now.

Caroline's POV

I feel so lonely. I mean ever since Tyler died, I am so heartbroken. He was my heart and soul. Everything that I did was for him. I mean I probably said this about every single one of my boyfriends that they were my heart. Now I am just like that song We Are Young. Matt did that for me and then Tyler helped me shine. It makes me miss him more. It also reminds me of that song We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together. It is so true about how Tyler was like that. The song title just makes me think that we will never be able to get back together.

I have to get out of my house. I can't stand it anymore. I really need to talk to Elena. I mean just because she just turned into a vampire doesn't mean her needs come before mine. I left my house and was going to my car when I saw him. I swear on my mother's grave that was Tyler. I must be kidding myself. I got my phone from my Vera Bradley purse and called Elena.

"Hi, Care. I am sorry I really can't talk to you now." Elena said coming from the phone.

"Why can't you talk to me, Lena?" I told her right back through the phone.

"Katherine's twin family is chasing me." Katherine had a twin now that was really low. Elena continued saying, "I know your thinking that she is just lying and being a witch. Her name is Isabella Cullen and used to be a lot of different last names. Just go talk to Damon he will explain it more to you. Bye, Care. Hope to see you soon."

Ok, who ever this Isabella was is going to pay. I need Elena now and she is probably running to Canada. I better go see Damon. As I drove to the old boarding house this was a different smell. I was like vanilla and roses. There was something else there but I couldn't think of what it was. I stepped out of my car and was attacked by Damon.

"Damon, what the h e double hockey sticks are you doing?" I said to him.

"Caroline are you going all little kid on me. I was hoping you were that Edward Cullen guy. I want to rip his head off. And then I want to have sex with his sexy wife." Damon told me. This is guy he was talking must be Isabella husband. I mean how many Cullen's are there? Wait I know a book just like this: Twilight. I remember the book from my human days. Only if it had Cullen's. The vampires' last name was Hale. The others were named Dullen. The main girl character was named Isabella. Somehow I think Stephanie Meyer did not write the books. Man and I followed her on Twitter.

"Damon, why would you want to have sex with someone's wife? I mean you love Elena."

"I already had sex with her. When I was human she was taking Katherine's place. It was the best one I had ever had. I really like her. And the plus is that she is identical to Elena and Katherine. But I have to leave and find this sexier girl. Bye!" Damon left in a flash and didn't even take his car. I hate this Isabella girl. When I meet her she is going to be a dead woman. I know that she is already dead, but I mean like she will be a dead vampire women.

Bella's POV

As I raced to Katherine's apartment it made me think about the last time she did this to me.

Flashback

"Katherine I only have one more straw for you to pull. After that we are no longer sisters in my book. The next time that you see me I will come after you and kill you with my bear hands. You got that clear sister dearest!" I yelled at her.

"Clear as air sister. And sorry that I started that fire in the house. I mean you would have to do it soon enough. But I know that he was a good little human soul mate. That will never happen to me after him." Katherine told me. She was talking about her ex-boyfriend who she had that baby with. He loved her, but she really loved him. I really never trusted him because he cheated on her. He cheated on her with our cousin. I never told her because she loved him. She was so happy when she had the kid.

End of flashback

We finally got to the house and I saw my Edward on the floor. I ran up to him and kissed him and saw no harm to him. Katherine had just walked down and was surprised. Alice and I had saved him just in time.

Edward spoke, "Bella, love, you look like you were just scared to death."

"Edward, it's just because I love you so much. I thought I needed time away when I didn't. I just really love you." I told him. I looked up at my sister and it was a stare that told her that we were no longer sisters. "And I am so sorry that I left in a flash. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. Do you want to go to a secret place that only I know about?"

"Of course love. I want to know more about your past. I mean know we can do so much more together." Edward said in his lovely voice.

We left Alice with Katherine. I can't believe that I was with Edward again. Just before we got in my car Damon came. He got out of his car and ran up to me and gave me a kiss in front of Edward. Edward raced and got Damon off of me. I was so shocked by the kiss. I should have known that Katherine had a plan B.

"Damon what the **** are you doing? I love my Edward and husband." I told him and that made Edward simile. It reminds me when I told him I would marry him.

"Well if that is the problem then I can fix that." Damon yelled across the field. He ran u p to Edward and ripped his head clean off. "Next time you will have to come to me and have sex with me when ever. Soon you will love it. See you soon lover baby." He left me with Edwards head in my arms.

I cried until he was back together. When he woke up he started to scream. I tried to calm him down, but he wouldn't. I went to Katherine and grabbed her neck.

"Why are you trying to kill my love? You already did it so many times. Why did you make Damon do that?" I said and started to cry again.

"Simple sister. It makes you so strong. I knew that you foreseer would see me try to trick Edward. So I got Damon to come before. I made him fall deep in love with you. And if you don't go have sex with him whenever he wants Edward is a dead cold one. I will hear if you don't. I love you sister dearest. And to be honest I wasn't the only one in on this plan. Maybe you remember him." Katherine was telling me and Kol came out. I started to burst in to more tears. I loved him and now he is working with my sister. Then I realized it was Klaus. I thought he was dead.

"Hello, Isabella. I am Klaus your brother-in-law. I finally got my body back. You see Katherine is my little helper for know. And Damon is a pond in this game. See you soon and have fun with my little creature downstairs." Klaus said. I went downstairs and got Edward and left.

Esme's POV

I really want to find my daughter-in-law. When I saw Alice come in she looked scared to death. "Alice, what happened?" I asked her scared to hear the answer.

"Edward was attacked. I didn't see it until last minute. He is not dead though. He has Bella with him right now. They should be here in thirty minutes. But we shouldn't stay to long. The originals are here. They are Bella's husband family. The guy named Kol is alive and here and wants to win her. The brother of him want to use her as a pond in is game. This vampire named Damon is trying to get Bella to love him because Klaus. Klaus wants her because he wants to control his brother. So, we should leave soon or just go far enough so no one knows that we are still here." Alice said with such a scared voice. Jasper went to comfort her. It was working until Edward and Bella got in.

Bella was crying. She was heartbroken and she couldn't talk at all. I mean she couldn't tell us anything. Edward was all loopy and confused. He tried to clear his mind to read Bella's, but she couldn't pull her shield back. She tried to talk again and all we saw was her lips moving. She tried to write, but it was a language no one knew. She called her sister and we couldn't hear her at all. We could only guess what she was saying. From what we heard from the phone was that a witch cursed her so she can't talk to anyone that is a cold one. I left to go get Jacob to talk to her.

Jacob was depressed that he had to leave Nessie, but we got to tell us everything that she said. He told us, "Well I guess she is afraid of this guy named Klaus. He was the creator of cold ones. He wanted to use them for his own gain and could control them. He is the one person the Vulture fear. A witch put a spell on her so she can't talk to cold ones. Last she said that she that you guys have to leave or else you will get the wreath of Klaus and the original vampires." It gave me a heart attack what Jacob told us. We were in danger again, but what hurt more was that Bella was looking at her phone the whole time Jacob was telling us. She got a text message and she couldn't stop looking at it. It must be important because once Jacob stopped talking she left. I wish I knew what was in that text message.

Jeremy: So Bella is still with Edward.  
Me: No. That was just so it looked like she loved him. Kol was the winner. How do you like this evil plan. And we get to have Tyler back. Sorry for Caroline lovers, but she does like Bella in the end. Sorry about the wait and the grammar and spelling. I hope you liked it and please review. And please don't mind the language but it is getting hot. Next Cookie Question: Who was that text from to Bella?


	7. Do i know you?

Jeremy: Hey! What took you so long? I have been waiting like a month.

Me: Sorry I have school work and other stuff right now. I love you guys, but I want to get good grades too. So I wanted to answer that last cookie question and the answer was Damon. I wanted to ask if anyone saw the new season of TVD. Please tell me how you liked it because I want to put more of this season in. I loved the Vampire Elena to be truthful and I was talking to someone I am related about it. She said that Elena was Bella number 2. Or has I like to call Bella, Stupid Bella.

Jeremy: You are getting off track already.

Me: Sorry! **This chapter might be a little intense so you are warned.** I am just going to start the story NOW!

Damon POV

Man that Isabella was hot. I can't wait for her to answer my text. I love her so much. I didn't really realize it until Klaus had a "talk" with me. It was like he made me love her. He told me that he would compel her to do whatever wanted. So I sent her a text to see if it works.

After five minutes from the time I sent the text she was here. She came in with a sexy black lace dress that went to the upper thighs. The dress was also strapless. I decided to talk first. "Hello, love. It did take you a little long to get here. Next time come faster." I said to be funny.

"Yes, Mr. Salvatore. I had to leave an important meeting fast to get here. The people there might start looking for me. But why would I want to leave you. I mean you are my LOVE!" She said in a fake simile.

"Well then we better act fast." I told her. I took her to my room in the Salvatore boarding house. "Dear Bella take off your dress. While you do that take off your high heels too." I loved being in control of the relationship. But I couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"Yes, sir. I will do whatever you say. If that is what you want? Do you want anything else, Mr. Damon?" She said that with such loathing that I didn't like it.

"Don't call me anything but Damon, love. Don't talk like you loath me and fake that you love me! You know you love me! Or I will have Klaus kill your family starting with NESSIE!" I said, but I don't know where that last part came from. She undressed and under her dress was designer underwear and bra. They both were also lace. She should wear this more often. "Now, you will undress me." That was my next command. She did as I said without hesitation. I told her to the shower.

She asked, "Why are we have *** in the shower?"

I told her, "It is so people do not know or hear us. Now take of the rest and I will meet you in the shower. After an hour in the shower we moved to the bed. Her kisses were like caffeine and it gave me energy to be with her forever. After two more hours I told her to leave. She left without hesitation and did not talk to me ever sense the question. I bet she went to go to that business that she was at before. I almost forgot to tell her what time the next meeting was going to be at. So I am going to text that little sexy devil.

_Bella, love, next meeting is at the Grill. It is going to be in two days. We are going to have dinner and then go out of town so we can have that weekend together alone.-Damon_

_What time do you want to meet Damon?-Bella the sexy devil_

_Five o'clock and wear something lace again and remember bring clothing for the weekend because we are just not only having ***. I thought you should really get to know me.-Damon_

_Okay. It's a date.-Bella_

Now I can't wait for Friday to come.

Renesmee POV

I was happy that my family was back together. I loved my mother but now I do not like her. She is like a way more slut than me. I mean I actual cheated on Jake a couple of times. My father doesn't even know about those guys because I ate them after. They were all delicious. I bought contacts to hide the fact that I drink human blood. I hate to lie to my family, but in order to live without the thirst for human blood, I gave in. After I learned about my mother being another vampire I learned I had more powers. I could compel Jake and my family. So I am the bada** of the house now. Rosalie is a mean girl. She thought that my mom wouldn't live after having me and was going to name me Rose. Once she heard that Bella was going to "live", she called me Renesmee forever. Now I am going to find my mother and rip her heart out. Just then the door opened and I went to go check it out. I saw that guy Kol, and then everything went black.

I woke up finally and I still only saw black. But I guess that guy Kol was going to question me and here it came.

"Dear little daughter, where is your mother?" he said in a loving way.

"Sorry, but I don't know or care. She is not my mother anymore." I said to get him pissed off.

"Now you do. You will make sure that the rest of your family leaves, but your father. He and I will have a talk about your dear mother. I want her back and you are my bait for both of them. So enjoy your stay here. Rebecca will take care of you. I wouldn't be mean to her because she is not afraid to kill you." He told me.

Man where is my boyfriend when I needed him. May be a little spoiled, but I love him. NOT! I maybe imprinted him, but that doesn't mean I don't have needs. He will never give me those needs. I wanted ask Kol something though, "So, you love my mother and you want her back. How are you going to get her if you kill her only offspring?"

"I will compel her to forget you. I can compel any vampire dear. I love being an original." He answered me. That is when I heard my phone ring and Kol answered it and with my voice he answered. "Daddy, you have to get the family to leave or else I will die! You have to get everyone but you and mom out of town now. I will die in less than two hours if you don't. Help ME! Meet me at the grill in an hour!" I was really impressed with his voice. I mean I probably would have given it a nine if he wasn't so high pitched. Now I heard my phone ring again it was my mother. "MOMMY!" then he went to his voice again and start to talk. "Why hello love. Meet me at the grill in half an hour if you want to see your dear daughter again. And get your family out of town, but your new husband. See yah. And I love you bébé."

Edward POV

My family went back to Forks when I told them what happened. I wanted to get Renesmee and Bella out of here. So I went to the grill to find Renesmee and I saw my wife with that Kol guy. I ran in and pin him against the wall. I asked him, "What the h*** are you doing with my wife?"

He answered me, "You mean besides making her my wife again." He whispered the next thing to me, "I am compelling her to forget you and your family. You can get your daughter; you will never have my wife again. You want her go and ask her yourself."

I went over to sit with Bella. She looked at me with a weird look. She started to talk and I heard her, "Do I know you? I mean you look very… what's the word? Familiar."

I asked her, "Don't you know me, Isabella Cullen. My love, wife, mate, and mother."

"You must have mixed me with someone else. Because I only ever have one husband and that is my dear Kol. We meet a long time ago. I have never or ever will have a kid. I can't and who is a Cullen is probably a Cold One like you. You dirty little creatures." She told me. It made me want to kiss her until she remembered. But she gave me the honest opinion of Cold Ones.

I now asked her, "You are my only love and remember me soon love. Here is your phone and my number is in their love. Under your love. Look at the messages please and talk to me later." I left without a word. Kol texted me the location of Renesmee and I got her. We left town to go to my family and talk this out.

Jeremy: Wow that changed a lot.

Me: I got off track and am having writers block. I will try to update later this week, but no promises. I am tired, but not of writing this. I do not own anything. New cookie question: Will Bella remember Edward and the Cullen's?


	8. Cold Ones scare me!

Jeremy: Wow this quick update!

Me: I know I wanted to give a lot of chapters before my brain can't think of ideas. I do not own anything! Answer to the cookie question is…YES! Here we go!

Kol POV

**My dear family, I have left town. I know this is all sudden, but I am with my Isabella again. She and I will go live the rest of our eternal life together. She doesn't remember much of anything anymore. All she knows is that she loves me. I hope you understand that means that you shouldn't go after the Cullen's. If you want to kill them, you can, but please don't for Bella's sake. I love you all, but I love her more. See you hopefully never again. Don't look for us and please don't send anyone to look for us.**

**~Kol and Bella**** XOXOXOXO**

I left that in the house before I told Bella to pack her stuff. I ask her if I can see her phone when she was packing. I left my phone number and Edward's in there. Before I deleted the messages I read them. One conversation with Damon was interesting. She is a wonderful une dame. I deleted every one of her messages and calls then. I also changed her phone number and then she came down. She looked so beautiful. I mean when we were together she was respectful, but I like the new modern Bella. She wasn't afraid of anything. Wow elle est si belle. I can't believe my sweet Bella was in my car again.

We left to the airport and she finally talked, "Kol, love, what type of magic is this? How can we fly?" I was surprised that she didn't remember that she already was on a plane. Did I do my complement to strong? She might only remember what it was like it was with me.

"Love, you have been on an airplane before. It is not magic. It is safe too. Now do you want to know where we are going?" I told her.

"NO! I like your surprises so much. We should go back to where we first meet soon. That is my favorite time with you. And I wanted to ask you something important." She asked me.

"What do you want love?" I really want to know because I would give her everything.

"I want to start a family. I have this feeling inside of me that is motherly. Which I know is insane. It feels like I had a kid, which you also know is not true. I love you although. I feel like I want a little family where I can be the mother and you would be the father of them. It would be so cute. If we got a daughter we could name it Renesmee. Don't ask me how I came up with that, but it just came to me. And if we got a boy we could name it Edward. I know it silly, but it feels right to name it that." She rambled on about.

"Of course we can have a family, but please do not name it those names they are to simple. Once we get to the new house we can start a family." I was happy that she wanted a family with me. The sad thing is that she wanted to name the kids those names. I hated those names because it might lead her to remember those Cold Ones. I want the Cold Ones to stay away from my wife forever. Our flight was loading and we got in it. We were heading off to Alaska to go see a friend to help. Her name is Irina. She has two sisters Tanya and Kate. These nice ladies always help me with my problems.

Tanya's POV

"Edward calm down. I know you want Bella back, but we really have problems of our own right now. A friend from long time ago has come. I have to go now, he's back." I told him.

"Who is it Tanya?" Edward asked through the phone. I hung up after that.

"Why hello Tanya? Is your lovely sister in? I wanted to ask her if she can help me fix my wife." Kol said as he walked in. Then I saw who was behind him. It was Bella. What is he doing with Bella? Why is he calling her his wife? Bella is only 19 years old. Is she not human? Wait she is a vampire. But she doesn't look pale anymore and she doesn't have yellow eyes. What is wrong with Bella?

"Hi, I'm Kol's wife. My name is Isabella. You look familiar too. Kol are you sure I don't know her. I mean I really feel like I know her." Bella said and Kol looked at her and she shut up.

"Yes, Bella we have met. I was at your wedding. Remember Edward and your wedding?" I asked her.

"Tanya I know your friends with the C-U-L-L-E-N-S. My wife doesn't remember them. So don't tell them that we are here."Kol told me. Bella looked very confused. She looked all around looking for the answers. Then she saw the picture of her and Edward that I got from the wedding.

"Is that me, Kol? Why am I with that Cold One? You know how afraid of them I am. I told you about how they killed my brother that I secretly changed. They ripped him to bits and he died. They left me there to cry over him. I look happy with him. Why am I so happy looking? Did I really marry that person? Maybe my mind is playing tricks on me. Fix me soon Kol. I only love you." Bella said sacredly. I never knew that she was so afraid of Cold Ones. I mean she was one when I last saw her. I need to get her to Carlisle.

"Kol, Irina is dead. You promised that you would protect her, but she died to the Volturi. If you want to see Kate to help you she is upstairs. You just have to leave Bella down here. I will fix her a little." I told Kol. He did as I said and I took Bella with me and went to the Cullen's house.

Carlisle's POV

I heard a knock at our door. Edward and Renesmee were so depressed. I went to the door and was surprised to see Tanya and Bella. I opened the door and ask, "Why Tanya what a surprise! Bella you came back." When Edward and Renesmee heard the name Bella they came down.

"Carlisle this is important. Good thing Jacob has a room here he won't be able to come in." Tanya said in a relieved expression. I looked at Bella and she looked lost and confused. "Bella doesn't remember any of you. Edward the friend I was talking about was Kol. He knew Irina very well. Bella doesn't remember because he compelled her to forget. The only way to get her to remember is key items. Do it fast because I have to stall Kol?"

"Why did you bring me to Cold Ones? Didn't you listen and hear what they did to my brother. They killed him and left me to cry over him. Wow! All of you look familiar. I feel like I know you all." Bella was saying. Then she saw Edward, "Hey! You were the Cold One I was within that picture with. This is just so confusing. Why did you take me away from him, Tanya? He will help me understand everything. Like how airplanes work and how cars work. Also how to use this devise in my pocket. I don't like this modern age anymore. I want to go back to Bulgaria. Where my family lay side by side. Maybe I can kill myself their now. I lived to long I want to die." She said to Tanya. That is when I got out a vervain shot from a bag. I shot her in her arm and she was down in two seconds.

Tanya left. She explained everything that happened to her. We got her key items that she had before we met her. Edward never left her side. He loved having her in his arms. He was hoping that we didn't just kill her. We have never done this before. She woke up and then pasted out again from who knows what. She was the person that we thought she was. From what was on her were all of Kol gifts. She had a diamond necklace on and the diamonds were all around the chain of it. She had 5 ruby bracelets. She also had five rings on her one was lapis, ruby, diamond, emerald, and onyx. She had two pairs of onyx earrings. They looked like the lost jewels of Egypt. She probably was wearing so much just in case they need so much money.

The landline rang and I answered it. "Hello, how may I help you?"

On the other line they said, "Give me my sister. Or I will kill your family. She is the heart of my family and if you kill her, you will not see another day. Meet me at Charlie's house in an hour with her. Get her fixed and meet me. See you in an hour." The line went dead after that.

Jeremy: WOW!

Me: I know this is for the long wait last time. I hope you liked that I updated two times today and keep on read and review please. I like your thoughts. New Cookie Question: Who was that person on the phone? I know. I loved having the Denali's in story, I hope you did too. See yah all soon. Au revoir.


	9. I made so and so fall in love with her

Jeremy: Wow! Just wow how did you come up with that?

Me: It is getting harder to think of ideas. But just think that this has changed so much. I how you like it? I don't know.

Jeremy: Why do you think people don't like it?

Me: No one has reviewed or followed or anything. I will start to give up on the story if you don't review. I don't own anything.

Katherine's POV

Where was my sister? She has not been answering my calls. I took Damon's phone and was going to tell her if she didn't come I would kill her daughter. She didn't reply but someone did. **Dear Katherine, Bella is not herself. She doesn't remember anything. I like to keep it that way. Know sister, I am making her remember me and not you. See you soon sister dearest or not. –Be**l**la**

Who was that on her phone? It had to be family. All our family was dead. Who was it? Was it Klaus or Elijah or Rebekah? No it doesn't seem like their style. Now what was their plan? My sister doesn't remember her family and me. I really want to find her now. Where is she and why is she hiding and how does she not remember? I knew the last one had to be Kol trying to get rid of me. I knew the first one too. I remember Kol talking about an Irina person he knew. She lived by Forks but it was more north. So it looks like I am going to Forks. Start there and then I will go north. She might be in Forks for all my luck. I never have thought that I would ever have to go back to that place. I helped Victoria plan the attack on her. I helped Laurent know that the Cullen's left her behind. I told Irina to go see the Cullen's and apologized. I helped James find her in Phoenix. I made the real Bella Swan die, so I knew where my sister was. I hate that place and I hate how it is not sunny. I would have made it my town if it wasn't for her.

I made Edward fall in love with her to make her hate him. I made Jake fall in love with her and secretly changed his imprint to her when they came. Opps, I wasn't going to say that. I made Damon fall in love with her with Klaus's help. Know how to answer the second question. This is how I can discover how that is going to that. Well that is kind of simple. She hates me according to Kol. So how can I fix that? Leave her alone until she is safe. That is something that will never happen because I am her sister dearest. I am her legit family left alive. Maybe she found one of our relatives alive. Wait, whatever happened to Edwin? I swear he was with the rest of the family the night that they died. No, he wasn't, but where was he? I remember something about visiting a friend or something outside of the country. Was it England that he went to? Something about being told about a free scholarship for a school. Or was it a job that was being a translator for the meetings at the country council. Where was he that night the family died and why didn't he visit?

Edwin's POV

(Past) "Dear sister why are you here today?" Edwin had asked his sister Isabella.

"My dear brother I came here to save you. Our family has been murdered and all but Katherine, her daughter, you, and me are left alive. I need to save you before they find you here at the university." She told me with a deadly stare in her eyes.

"What is wrong with you Isa.? Why are you ill again and after all those doctors' visits? Are you using your creativity to get me back home to that terrible family of our?" I asked her with concern for her health. After the next month I would be able to take care of her without anybodies help with it. No one loved my sister like I did. She was my world and I would never love anyone but her. She felt the same about me sometimes. If anything was wrong with her, she would come to me. If she ever got deadly sick again I would use all my powers to save her. I really want to know what is up with her. She kept her head down the whole time I was talking to her. "Please tell me what is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong brother it's just... I don't know how to tell you what happen." She said really scared like someone would kill her if she told me what happened to her. "Kat found me with my new husband. I found out from her that our family was dead. She said that even you were dead with the rest of them. She asked me if I wanted to live with her forever. I told her yes because you know how much I was planning to kill myself to get away from that creep. She changed me into a creature of the night. We ran off from home. I asked her where we would go first. She told me that the world is our domain. When she went to Africa to get a job to get money I started to come back here to you. She is getting money for the both of us. I needed to check that you were alive. Now I want to ask you if you want to be with me forever brother. If you die, then I will die in spirit and soul. Please say yes."

This was something that I had to think about. Like I thought about early today and how I would do anything for her. I want to say yes without thinking about it. I would do it and I will save her if anything that happened to her without a question about it. "Isabella I will be honored to live with you forever and ever. As long as we both live I will be in the shadows following you in case you need any help." She bites my neck and next thing I knew something was different. A human was in the room and I drank from her. Isabella gave me her hand and we left England.

(Present) This is the third time that I have saved my sister. I know the time to give her the potion was soon. If she changes again I am giving it to her and then to myself so we can die. I know that she will object to the plan once she is herself again. We will soon be able to live and die the final part of our human/vampire lives. We will be happy again and never will get in the path of vampires ever again. I was in the place that she called me back too. The Swan residence and it will the last place I will hopefully live.

Alice's POV

I secretly went to the Swan's to see who wanted our Bella so badly fixed so that they could have her. When I was there I smelled one of the other vampires. I went in and I found…

Jeremy: What did Alice find?

Me: A good storyteller never tells their secrets for the next chapter. Sorry it has been so long. I have had a lot of work to do. I will try and update tomorrow and I hope you liked it. I can't wait to write the next chapter. The Alice part is a preview of the next chapter. Sorry that it is short too. I just wanted to finish the chapter before I forget to. Please review and tell me how you liked it.


	10. Bella Human!

Me: Happy Turkey Day! I hope you guys got an appetite for a chapter.

Last time we saw Alice got to the Swan and found something.

Alice's POV

I came into the living room of the Swan's Residence. Someone started to talk, "Hello, Alice dear. My name is Edwin and I am Bella's brother." He stepped out of the shadows and he looked a lot like Edward. I mean the only difference was the eyes. They were green like how I imagined Edward's were before he was turned. "By the way how is healing my sister going. Not well I guess. She has strong will, but I would get her here real soon if you want her human." Bella can become human again but how is that possible. I just keep staring at him expecting that it was just Edward playing a joke on me. But there was something off about him that I knew it wasn't really Edward. Edwin spoke again, "Alice I always liked you best besides my descendent. I mean you are nice, but he is family even though he doesn't know it." Edward is a descendent of Edwin. That means Bella married her nephews' great-great-great and on and on grandson. That is so wrong, but I don't know.

I finally began to speak, "Bella married a relative? Did she know or just found out?"

He just laughed. Then he stated, "Did she know? Of course she knew. She had a child with me, but not even father knew that. He thought are love would break if she got married. No it didn't. She told some people that it was her husband's baby, but she knew who's it really was." I was going to ask if it was wrong to have a family member's baby, but he stopped me. "And I know that you are going to ask if it was ok to have a family member's baby and the answer is no. Father never wanted anything to go wrong in family blood, but it didn't affect the baby. It was a health beautiful boy. Of course we gave it to her husband and said that it was hers and his. But truly it was hers and mine. I would do anything for her and that still lives on inside of me."

This was a lot for me to take in. Bella is really I mean really almost blood related to Edward. That is really gross. She probably knew that Edward was her family, but still. Man she had two babies with her family, now that is very gross. What if Bella wasn't truly related to Petrova's? What if she and Katherine were adopted. I wonder if Edwin would know. So I asked nicely, " Are you and Bella biological related or was she and Katherine adopted."

He answered more quickly than I thought he would, "Of course she isn't really related to me. My mother told me that she adopted Bella from a person who didn't want her. Katherine is another adopted baby she got to. To be honest all of us children are not really family. Our mother couldn't have babies so they took wedlock children. So I really don't know if Edward is actually family or not. She could have had a wedlock child like Katherine. I always assumed that it was mine. Man did I love Isa. If I could I would propose again. Only this time we would be human again." Propose again?

I asked, "Why do you need to propose again? If she truly loved you as much as you love her then she should have married you?"

He looked very sad after I said that. He answered in a less excited voice, "That was the time for Kol in the family. He compelled her into marring him. He compelled her to forget everything, but the true love for him and no one else. So, they married. Then after he died, she started to remember something, but never remembered our love. So, all of Kol's love was an illusion in her mind. She is still just a child in her mind. That is how she is good at all the games she plays. She and Katherine are the same. They are truly real twins or else they wouldn't be able to sense each other easily. Just wait until December 21. That is going to be a fantastic day. And by the way you don't remember any of this." He said and I didn't understand. Next thing that happen is I blacked out.

When I came to I didn't remember anything. Only that Bella really needed to get fixed and fast.

Bella's POV

Why were they trying to fix me? I was fine. I was never going to be sick or anything. Why are they saying that there is something wrong? I mean I think I love Kol. Wait, I know that I loved somebody in the room, but Kol was not here. So, who could I love? Was it a girl or guy? What am I thinking? Of course it is going to be a guy. I know it is not the blonde haired ones. They already have shown that they love someone else. I don't think it is the dark brown haired one because he is in love with the blonde girl. So, it must be with the other guy. But something seems off about him so I don't love him. It's like I love his image, but not his personality. When they all left the room and were talking I made my escape.

I knew that once I left they would see that I was gone. So I went to this small house that I thought I knew. I got in easily and that was surprising. Then I heard a voice that of which I loved. "Isabella, there you are. I missed you. I know that you are not fixed. I have a witch here to fix you. You will get better love." The voice was someone that I truly loved. But it reminded me of one of the other vampire's voices. It was that one guy that I thought I might have loved. Then I saw a woman in all black whispering something. Then there was pain in my head. It was sharp and clearing the darks spots in my head. Then I saw Edward and Edwin in my head. The people who I truly loved the most. Renesmee could die if I really cared for her. I only put up with her because I had to.

"Edwin! What in all the world are you doing here? Last I told you to say in Esme Isle. I told you to stay there until I was safe." I told him with mind completely clear.

"I love you too much to stay away for too long. I stayed there and waited after two years was enough. I came here because a friend of mine helped me find this." Edwin was telling me. He pulled out a little bottle of clear mixture. I knew what that was. It was my savior potion. I was going to be human once again in a long time.

"How did you get it? You know that I was looking for it for a long time. I gave up ten years ago. You do know that Edward is a grandson of mine. I only married him because of you. We have to run away and drink that and become human." I told him my plan, but that wasn't his.

He gave me the potion. He forced it down my throat. Then something happened that made me forget everything when I was a vampire. I looked at my clothing and was wondering where my dress could be. I am married to that guy Gils Mason. He is going to be mad at me for missing lunch with him. Then I saw Edwin. Man we must have done it again. He knew I shouldn't be anymore. Father is going to kill me if he ever finds me with him. "Едвин, какво правим тук? (Edwin what are we doing here?)" I asked him.

"Бела, могат да говорят английски, нали знаеш?Опитайте се за мен скъпа сестра.( Bella, you can speak English you know? Try for me, dear sister." He told me. I can speak English. What time is it? What is he going to tell me it is a thousand years later and I am still alive?

"What time is it brother?" I said and it was in English.

"It is the year 2012 sister. You have been a vampire for all the other years in between. Now you are human again." Edwin was telling me when someone came in.

"Bella there you are what are you doing here? Are you better?" It was someone I never met before in my life. They looked over and saw Edwin and was scared of him. One of the people came in with the one who talked looked like him.

"I am Isabella Mason. How do you know what I as all my closes friends call me? Last I knew father would kill anyone who would or will try to hurt me." I said as scared as the other people. Then I looked to Edwin as asked, "What do you mean that I was a vampire? I mean once you were an immortal one, you could never change back into a human."

"Bella this is new to me too. I thought you would remember all your memories. It seems that immortality has a curse to it too." Edwin told me.

The one that looked like Edwin asked me something, "So, you're a human, not a vampire. And you don't remember anything that has happened in like half a century."

I answered him. "My brother Edwin will help me remember. There must have been a good reason that I took that potion. I mean it not like I was in love like millions of times. I mean father would never aloud it. By the way, why do you look so much like my brother?"

The guy told me this. "I am Edward Cullen. I am your newest husband, I guess. Your father, who you speak highly of, is dead. The rest of the people here are your family too. Can you please Bella remember me?" Why was he speaking to me like that? I will never marry anyone, but me brother. He is my one and true love. He speaks highly of his family and of me. Is my brother leaving something out of this story to protect me?

"Brother, защо да ме лъжеш? Кажи ми, че тези хора не са наистина не моето семейство.Вие сте единственото семейство, от което се нуждая. (Brother, why are you lying to me for? Tell me that these people are not truly not my family. You are the only family I need.)" I asked him in Bulgarian guessing that none of these people could speak it.

"Ils sont votre nouvelle famille chère sœur. Ils ne vous veux aucun mal. Ils t'aime comme tu es là vie." (They are your newest family dear sister. They mean you no harm. They love you like you are there life.)He told me in French. He always tried to use the languages to woo me.

"Thank you brother. With that I must take what do you call it in this time? Take a sleep." I said as I walked up the stairs into a room with a bed.

Kol's POV

I was outside the Swan's house listening to everything. My dear Bella, a human again. This was going to be fun to woo her again. Only this time I hope it will be true.

Jeremy: What was with the remark at the beginning?

Me: I started to write this chapter on Thanksgiving. Sorry it's been so long. I have a lot of work to do. I will try my best to get a chapter up real soon. See yeah till next time. New Cookie Question: Who do you think Bella will remember first?


	11. Oh yeah, Elena

Me: Hi! Sorry it's been so long. I have had a crazy December. I had to do a lot of performance and still have some left. After to the cookie question is Katherine and Elena. So here we go.

Elena's POV

For some odd reason I wanted to take a break from Stefan. So now I am single again. I came to this tiny town Forks for its location. JK! JK! JK! It is just on the opposite side of the country. So here I am driving my French light green mustang. I rented a house of a "Swan". It is an okay house, but not like the one I am used to. It was just a place close enough to everywhere. I am almost there according to my GPS. As I pull into the driveway I see one car parked in the driveway. So, I thought it was the house keeper. I got my purse from my passenger side of the car and up it to get to the white envelope that has the key to the house. I got it and grab my purse and went to the door. It unlocked and I walked in. I heard someone sleeping upstairs. I check the time on my cell phone to see if it was late. It was just before five pm. Then I heard voices upstairs, they sounded like they were arguing about something. My phone buzzed and it was a texted from Damon.

**Hey Lena! Where r u? You missed Stefan freaking out about something. It was probably about you, but it was funny. He throw all his diaries into the fireplace and watched them burn. Any ways, I want to see you soon. – Love your BFFLAI Damon!**

** Hey Dam! Sorry can't meet you soon. I am not even in Virginia anymore. Move on from me and find Caroline and tell her too finally to get with Klaus. – Lena!**

** Where r u then? I need to see my secret cuddle bud every day. – Love the other cuddle bud Damon. **

Damon and I have been secretly dating behind Stefan's back. It started right after I became a vampire. I felt a lot more close to him than anyone else. I couldn't eat/drink anything. Damon told me I had to drink straight from the vein and I loved it. It also stayed down. (A/N: I love Delena so be prepared for that action.) Then they found out that I was sired to Damon. That was when I found out that I was Damon's true mate and I him. So we pretended that we broke the bond. It was really depressing that I had to lie to everyone, but in the end I loved Damon more. Stefan thought I only in "love" with Damon because of the bond, but it wasn't just that. Bonnie had also lost her powers for me. Her grandma died or whatever it is in the spirit world. Bonnie just wouldn't shut up about it and it got annoying real fast. So now I am free of all that. I started to walk up the stairs and stopped in the doorway and found that little witch. That little witch and sister to my favorite person, Bella.

Bella's POV

"Why, hello Katherine? I didn't know that you were in town. Can you believe that it 2012? I mean I can't remember anything, but what Edwin has told me?" I said to Katherine.

"Bella, what game are you playing at? I am not Katherine and you know that. And isn't it Edward not Edwin. What is your deal?" Katherine told me. What was she talking about? I knew that our brother's name is Edwin. She knew that too. Why does she think that I am lying to her? I always stuck by her side, well almost always.

"Dearest Sister what are you talking about? If father heard you now, he would think that you never loved your dear twin. Now why don't you come here and give your sister a hug on her sick bed." I said to her.

"On your sick bed, Bella. What are you talking about? Vampires don't get sick unless. Unless you were bitten by a werewolf. And I will never in a million years give my great-great-great-great- and whatever grand aunt a hug." She told me.

"You are not Katrina. Thank God, I hate her so much. I only play this act to make her think I am her sweet little sister. She kills everyone that I love. I mean I was sad every time. She just needed to find her true love. Maybe she will not be as mean then. Man, I hate being a freaking human. Everything is not as fast. Why did Edwin do this to me now? Why can't he just kill me as a vampire and be done with it?" I blabbed. "He doesn't realize the danger that everyone is in now."  
"Wait, you are not a vampire. How? Can you tell me? I don't want to be a vampire. Never have and never will." She said excitedly. "By the way I am Elena, if you can't remember."

"Oh yeah, Elena. So, but my memory is really bad right now. I can only remember things from when I was human. So, if you can please leave I want to go to bed. Edwin and Mr. Cullen have been arguing on how they are going to deal with me. It gets really tiring and boring." I said as I was yawning. Elena looked at me in a funny way and I passed out.

Kol's POV

I went into the house after everyone left. Bella was still fast asleep in her old bed here at the Swan's residence. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. I packed her bags and wrote a note saying:

_Dear Family,_

_ I am sorry I had to leave like this. I feel that it is not right for me to be around vampires anymore. I hope that you respect my choice. Do not look for me because that means that you do not love me enough to respect me. I hope that all of you enjoy your immortal lives without me. I hope to never ever see you again. Again please do not look for me. If it would be so kind to ask, but also do not cry over me. I am just a human. I will hopefully die of natural causes and never turn into a vampire again. If anyone else comes looking for me contact this number 938-238-3854. (A/N: this is a fake number) It will lead to a cell of mine. Please if you call this number you will die. From what I do not know? Please just go live you lives without me._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Isabella Mason! _

I thought that was a good letter. I grabbed Bella and put her in my car. We left Forks to go to Isle Esme. I hope that no one will realize that I put her there for safe keeping. That is when my phone rang.

"Kol's phone. Who is this?" I asked.

"Kol, what the hell have you done to my dear wife? I read the letter from 'Bella'. Did you write your own as well?" Edward said.

"Go to the book on the table side I left my letter there to explain this. So enjoy life without my wife and tell her brother that if he ever sees her again, he is dead. By the way you will meet your death soon too. I told you not to call this number. It will all be explained in that wonderful letter from me. See you never again." I hung up after that. We were just entering Mexico when I hung up. I just took a car to not let them find out where we were going to be. I then decided to get rid of all my credit cards and bank accounts. Then I changed it so no one else can ever get in it besides Bella and me.

Bella was starting to wake up now. As she opened her eyes she looked surprised to be in a car. "Where am I? Where is Edwin? Who are you? Do I even know you? Tell me quick." She asked. I noticed that she didn't have any vervain on.

So I decided to compel her again. "Bella, I am your true love. We just got married and are going on our honeymoon. You decided that you wanted to become a vampire. You don't know anything about your family, but just that they disowned you. You always listen to me. You are a princess to me and you love to shop all the time. And you never don't trust me or question me." I told Bella. She looked a lot more at home now. She looked over at me in a loving way. A way that she never looked at me that way before. I loved that look in her eyes. It was a true loving look from her and it made me simile on the inside so much I started to on the outside. It took about fifty-two more hours to get to Isle Esme. No one came for us and it was going to really happy.

Me: This is probably how I'm going to leave Bella. No more confused Bella. It is making me confused. So, review. Hope to write again in a little. Please read my other stories. I love you guys, BTW. If I don't tell you later. Have some Happy Holidays.


End file.
